elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Realm of Eternal Storm
Depiction The "Realm of Eternal Storm" is a non-canon realm outside that of Elysium, accessible via dimensional doorways. The realm is depicted as an Eternal Storm, the ruins of a once powerful civilization of beings who utilized dragon magic, similar to that of the Elysium mage. It is usually described as a vast graveyard of destroyed buildings and bodies, with no life (Such as flora and fauna), and could be seen as a wasteland of sorts. There is no such thing as silence there, thunder constantly booms as the eternal storm that blocks out sunlight rains lightning down onto the land. Backstory The lands previous name is unknown as any historical records were destroyed, but the story of the land goes as so; Once, many thousands of years ago, this land was filled with dragons. The dragons were huge, powerful beasts that contained magical power that went unchallenged. The natives, primitives at best that were still in the stone age, speaking a language very different from those in Elysium, gathered together and worshipped the dragons. Soon, time went on and the dragons saw the natives devotion towards them as if they were gods, so the dragons breathed upon the tribe leaders, giving them vast magic power attuned to a specific element, Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Storm. The tribe leaders created staves to focus the power as their bodies were unable to channel it properly, so they channelled the power through the staves to take full effect. Time went on some more, and the tribes established themselves into large villages ruled by strong warriors, all lead by the original tribe leaders who have vast power. The villages of the land went into war, eventually forging large nations of specific elements. The fire nation, water nation, earth nation, air nation, and storm nation, all lead by councils of the tribe leaders who have that same element. Their armies fought for centuries, evolving to new forms of combat, new technologies, and such. The dragons saw that what they have done, blessing those who once worshipped them, has lead into a catastrophic war. The dragons began to attack the nations, trying to destroy them and end the war that was harming the land. This led into a huge nation forming, a collective power of fire, earth, and storm, all gathering together to save the land. They battled the dragons, though the only people with power to fight them were the original tribe leaders. The Earth and Fire forces fought directly, battling the dragons but were eventually crushed. The storm tribe leaders gathered together, all using their staves to focus the dragon power of storm in the attempt to create a powerful entity capable of defeating the dragons. This they did, they created the Storm God, a large entity composed of storm clouds and lightning, though it grew too powerful... eventually they lost control, the Storm God slaying the dragons and harnessing their essence to increase its own power, then destroying the natives. The Storm God began destroying the land, laying waste to it by filling the sky with storms, destroying everything. This turned it into a wasteland, the villages and nations left in ruins, but the Storm God was not pleased. Hundreds of centuries later, the Storm God eventually died off, leaving its essence to fill the planet with an eternal storm, one that could not be altered, raining thunder down constantly on the planet and blocking out sunlight with its miles thick of storm clouds. The land is uninhabitable. Depiction of the Storm God